


The warmth of love

by SynnnnT



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynnnnT/pseuds/SynnnnT
Summary: Felix is literally the sunshine that saved Changbin from his darkness. His existence is so beautiful that it physically pains the rapper to imagine it in any state other than the overwhelming happiness he brings to not only himself, but the rest of Stray Kids.Overtime, Changbin's attraction only grows, but the more love Changbin feels for Felix, the clearer Felix's pain becomes to Changbin, and there is only one thing Changbin could do to relieve Felix from his lonely battle.





	The warmth of love

Felix lovingly presses his soft lips onto Changbin's silky black hair. Felix was so in love that even Changbin's asymmetrical fringe was attractive. After his bold confession of his affection for Changbin on Stray Kids' official twitter, there was no more boundaries for their love. Anything is possible if they are together.  
  
Hugging Changbin a little tighter as the smaller man laid in his embrace, Felix observes Changbin's features. Looking at Changbin's adorable face up close just made Felix want to kiss him more.  
  
Just as Felix leans his head in for a second kiss, Changbin swiftly turns his head around with reflex like a ninja and smashes his Thanos-sized chin ruthlessly onto Felix's jaw, knocking his wisdom teeth out faster than a dental surgeon can.  
  
This caught Felix by surprise, and he whimpers a little from the pain. However, just by being next to his love, it was as though Changbin was his painkiller. Nothing hurt when Changbin was around him, and surely Felix could ignore the taste of blood slowly flooding in his mouth.  
  
"I noticed you were in pain because your wisdom teeth are growing out" Changbin whispers softly as he pulls Felix into a warm embrace, ruffling the man's hair. "You dont need to suffer anymore"  
  
Felix tears up from the compassion Changbin had for him, and even to the point where he noticed the mild pain within his mouth? "Mate...." his sentimental deep voice echoed in the dorm as he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and the blood slowly dripping out of his mouth. After getting fined by the Sydney equivalent of Myki ticket inspectors, Felix forgot that the warmth of human nature could still be felt. Changbin was Felix's yin, and Felix was Changbin's yang. It was only until Felix met Changbin that his life felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this tooth rotting fic. I'd love to hear your feedback on my thought provoking fic that really questions the kindness of human nature and the meaning of love.


End file.
